In order to play typical video games, users install respective game programs in their user equipment such as a personal computer (PC) or a game console and run the respective game program using resources of the user equipment. Since the entire game program is executed in the user equipment, the typical video game is dependent to the processing power of the user equipment.
As the Internet has advanced, a streaming game service has been introduced as a Software as a Service (SaaS). The streaming game service may be one of Game-On-Demand (GOD) services. The streaming game service does not require executing the entire respective game program in a user equipment. Accordingly, the streaming game service is less dependent on the processing power of the user equipment.
The streaming game service, however, is not significantly different from the typical video game because it also requires resources of the user equipment. For example, in order to play a video game through such a streaming game service, a game server processes a portion of respective game program and a user equipment processes the remaining portion of the respective game program.
Lately, various types of video games have been released on the markets. Many of the video games are three-dimensional (3D) video games that provide high resolution images and rich sound effects in order to satisfy demands of users. The 3D video game generally requires high-end user equipment in order to process high resolution images and rich sound effects. In order to play such a 3D video game, a user must have high-end user equipment with expensive graphics cards, fast CPUs and large capacity memories. Therefore, there is a need to provide streaming game services without requiring a high-end user equipment.